


"Chicago", "Due North"  and "Canada"

by pulangaraw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three interrelated snippets written for the prompt "twitch".</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Chicago", "Due North"  and "Canada"

**Author's Note:**

> Three interrelated snippets written for the prompt "twitch".

**Chicago**

Fraser twitches.

It takes Ray quite a while before he realizes this, but eventually he does. In fact, Fraser twitches a lot. Almost as much as Ray himself. He's just really good at hiding it.

Usually he's hiding it behind an eyebrow scratch or tightly clasped hands. He's deflecting from it with a straightened lanyard or an adjusted Stetson.

Ray can sympathise. Chicago can turn any guy into a nervous wreck if he isn't careful. Ray knows that from experience. And someone like Fraser – well, it's a wonder he hasn't lost it completely by now.

Ray never mentions that he's caught on. He figures Fraser deserves a little dignity.

  
**Due North**

Mile after mile is rushing away underneath the wheels of the car. Trees, fences and hills barely visible through the fogged up windows. Blurry-black shapes against a dark blue sky.

The heavy drumming of rain on the car roof mingling with the beat of the music from the radio, drowning out most of the sound. It's the first sign of the coming winter. The darkness tastes cold.

He's stopped thinking hours ago, brain driving on autopilot. Now and then a muscle twitches involuntarily.

He should stop and take a break. Try to get some sleep. But he knows he can't. 'Cause if he stops, he knows, he won't go on. So he keeps driving.

Heading north.

  
**Canada**

Ray has stopped twitching.

It occurs to Fraser one night as they are lying in their sleeping bag, bodies pressed close for warmth. Back in Chicago, even in his sleep, Ray had never been still.

He is still now. Ray is breathing deep and slow, one arm slung loosely over Fraser's torso. He seems relaxed. No pent-up energy thrumming through his body like it used to. Fraser wonders if this is a good sign or a bad. Is Ray getting weaker?

He studies the other man's features in the near-dark of the tent. Ray's face is relaxed too. The lines around his mouth and eyes less visible. He looks young.

He looks happy.


End file.
